


Brave Shine

by Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad at tagging, Canon Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, angst with happy ending, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: A short fic narrated by Weiss about the man she realizes she fell in love with, and the road to them being with each other.





	Brave Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based a lot on some of the roleplays I've done with DrakeWings, and also just a concept I've had in mind for a little bit. It's based on characters from our story Come Together, which I also hope you enjoy, and also some of the stories by DrakeWings.

-Weiss Pov-

All of us sit around in a room, going over some of the theories we have about where the relic could be. Ironwood is choosing to keep it in the dark who knows, at least until we know who some of the intruders into Atlas are. The less people who know, the less chance there is of the wrong people finding out where and what it is. That’s what he tells us, and all of us somewhat get it, but I think all of us are done being kept in the dark. 

“ We can’t really pass through here if they see me,” Blake says with a sigh as she looks at the bow in her hands. “ The area we have to go through is a Dust mining center. If they see me, they’re going to want to pick a fight.”

“ So let em,” Yang says, flexing her arm playfully for Blake. “ We can all send them flying. If we have to do this by hiding who we are, then it’s not even worth it. Besides, it took a long time for you to be ready to take that thing off.” 

The rest of us all nod in agreement, and then go back to looking at the map of Atlas, and some of the places we’ve bookmarked. “ When are we going to be able to find time to visit all of these places?” Ruby wondered. “ This place is so big that even if I ran around all day with my Semblance, I wouldn’t be able to get to all of them.” 

“ Blake and I can send some clones out,” Jason says, the first he’s spoken since all of us got to the room to plan. “ Zion and I can teleport and save a lot of time. There’s lots of ways we could do this.”

“ Right,” Qrow says. “ We do have to split up. I know we said we were going to have each other’s backs, but for the sake of time we have to go in pairs. Use the buddy system, stay with each other at all times, and then report back tonight.”

“ More than buddies!” Yang said with a smile, latching onto Blake’s arms. Blake laughed and blushed softly, resting on her. The two of them have been with each other ever since we all got to Atlas, and they’ve been over the moon ever since. 

“ I’ll go with Jason,” I say, and then Jason nods. As soon as Blake and Yang had hugged onto each other, he had gotten up and started making his way to the door. Dashing to him, so as not to be left behind, I go with him into the city. 

Even at all of the places we go to, there’s no clue about where or what the relic is. It truly is Atlas’s best kept secret. Or, second best if you counted the skeletons Atlas had in it’s closet, and how many it had buried to keep the lights on and operating in the kingdom. Shaking the thought out of my head, I try to make small talk with Jason as we go, but he’s not in the mood for talking. 

When he’s in these moods, he gets his work done fast, and so the two of us are the first ones to make it into the cabin we had been staying at again. To anyone else, Jason just looks bored and uninterested. But I know him, and how to read people. He’s fuming. “ I swear to Oum, I’m gonna go to Ironwood’s office and shake him down for answers. I’m so tired of this,” he says. 

“ Jason, this whole thing with Blake, you can talk to me you know?” I say. 

“ There’s nothing to talk about,” he says, and before I can press him on the issue, the others start coming into the room, and so we drop the subject. 

Eventually, the door opens, and then Yang is the last one to run in, panting and out of breath. “ They took…Blake,” she says in-between pants. She looks like she's been fighting, and then ran all the way here. 

“ Who took Blake?” Ruby asked, dashing over to Yang and helping her stand. “ What’s going on sis?”

“ I don’t know...mine workers? They were in town to start a riot, and then they saw Blake. No big deal, I dealt with them, but when I was fighting, one of them grabbed Blake. I was too busy showboating and showing off and then ...Slipped on some new Atlas technology, I guess it shuts down your aura. I couldn’t sense hers and then...then when I grabbed her, my arm started shaking again, and then they took her. Oh Oum they-,” Yang leans on the wall. 

Jason slams his fist down onto the table, collapsing it and then he stands up. He walks past Yang, not saying a word, and then he slashes open a portal and steps through it. The portal closes behind him. 

“ GO!” Ruby says, and then all of us begin running to make it to the mine. Yang runs in front of us so she can lead the way, since she was the only one who had seen it with her own eyes instead of on a map. 

By the time we make it down to the mine, Jason has already made his way through the mine workers. They’re torn open, killed and maimed, and nothing from the mine will ever be used again. A part of me actually manages a smile, imagining my father seeing the damage report and how much money this cost him. 

Before I have too much time to think about it, I run with the others down into the mines, and when we get to the bottom, it’s more of the same, workers torn to pieces and equipment destroyed. Eventually, we see Jason using a Semblance to heal Blake, who luckily doesn’t have any serious injuries, though she is unconscious. 

After a little while, Blake’s eyes flutter open. She sits up groggily. I frown softly when I see Jason opens his arms to hug her, and then even more so when Blake runs right past him and into Yang’s arms, and Jason’s face falls. He stands there for a moment awkwardly with his arms out, before he returns them to his side. 

“ You’re okay!” Yang said relieved. 

“ I am,” Blake says, burying herself in Yang’s hug. “ You came for me,” she says with a smile. 

“ Of course I did,” Yang says. “ I’ll always come for you.”

Ruby awe at the cute moment, and then I glance to Jason, standing still, with an expression which looks unreadable, but I know it’s hurt. I then glance to Yang, who looks so relieved Blake is back, and I wonder if she ever plans on admitting she didn’t do a damn thing. The moment lasts a little longer, and neither Ruby or Yang seems to feel like admitting it. 

“ Well, actually when we got here, Jason had done all of the work.” I find myself saying, in an accusatory tone. They glance at me, Ruby and Yang both silently asking ‘ What are you doing’ with their expressions. “ If neither of you were going to say it, someone should,” I say. 

Blake turns to Jason with an apologetic look on her face. “ Jason I-”

“ Forget it.” Jason says, his hurt turning to anger, one more wall going up. He walks in front of us, not saying a word. 

I try to walk after him to talk with him, but he’s not in the mood to talk, and so he walks by us. When we make it to the top, some of the miners who had been on standby rush to intercept us. Yang tries to deal with them, rattled by how she hadn’t been able to earlier. But she doesn’t get the chance. When they see Jason, covered in the blood of their friends, they run off. 

Eventually we make it to the cabin again. Jason walks into the shower, and then the water starts running. He’s trying to close himself off again, bristling up. 

“ Ruby?” I ask, and my team leader looks over to me. “ Can I talk to you for a little?”

Ruby nods, and then the two of us walk into one of the empty rooms. “ What did you want to talk about?” She asks. 

“ Did you ever plan on telling Blake that Jason did everything?” I ask. 

Ruby sighs, and then rubs the back of her head. “ I know how worried Yang was, and it was such a cute moment and I-”

“ Worried enough not to focus and get her captured,” I say. From time to time, it surprises me how angry and defensive I get for Jason’s sake. But I suppose it shouldn’t be. Though I haven’t admitted it to him, I fell in love with him a long time ago. 

“ That’s not fair and you know it Weiss,” Ruby says sternly. “ It took her so long to get over her trauma, and she’s finally starting to have fun again. And you know she’s beating herself up for it more than any of us could.”

“ She’s not the only one with a metal arm,” I remind Ruby. “ And she’s not your only big sibling to worry about.”

Ruby sighs. “ I know, I just never know what to do when the two of them are fighting. You’re right Weiss. I should have told Blake. It just didn’t seem like the right time.”

“ So when did?” I ask. “ Is it going to be like how Jason wanted to go fight Adam and help Blake? Just something to add to the list of things we’ll eventually tell her. Of how he loves her just as much and would do anything fo-” My voice breaks and I force myself to stop before it gives out on me completely. 

“ Oh. Oh!” Ruby finally realizes, and she wraps her arms around me to give me a hug. I try to push her off, but there’s not too much force or effort in it. “ You love him. Don’t you?” She asks. 

Rather than answer, I stay silent. Ruby was probably expecting me to react with denial, and so the silence is the only proof that she needs. “ Do you think he would ever get that worked up for me?” I ask eventually. 

“ He does!” Ruby says. “ When Cinder impaled you, you blacked out. Jason lost it. Really! He started trying to kill all of them, and he might have managed. Well, who knows? He just doesn’t worry about you as much because he knows you can take care of yourself.”

I smile softly and nod, knowing what that means. “ I’m gonna go talk to him,” I say, standing up, and then I walk outside. It’s started snowing lightly, and I see Jason cleaning off his katana, and I sit down next to him. 

“Weiss,” Jason murmurs. I know he’s trying, I can see the effort he puts into not snapping at me, or even the effort he puts into not getting up and walking off. “ What do you want?”

“ I just figured you could use some company.” I say. 

“ I don’t,” Jason says, but I would know if he wanted me to leave, or if he wanted to be alone. He then sighs. “ Thanks. For trying to tell Blake anyways.”

“ I just don’t get your sister sometime. Either of them really.” I admit. “ They’re like family to me, and I love them to death but they-”

“ Yang and our mom left us pretty soon after we were born. She had her reasons. Yang remembers her more than I do, so she took it harder that she left. I think she worries if she messes up that Blake is going to leave her.” Jason says. There’s no anger when he says it, or judgement. 

“ Even still, shouldn’t she be honest? I mean, she was willing to take all of the credit for rescuing Blake, or going to fight Adam with her.” I say

“ Hell if I know, and I lived with her.” Jason says with a slight chuckle. 

“ Or Ruby. She always tries to protect Yang in her own way. She doesn’t just let Yang be wrong. I get that she looks up to her, I mean after Summer, Yang practically-”

Jason clenches his fist at that. “ After Summer, Yang and I both picked up the slack for Ruby, and I am so goddamn tired of-” Jason sighs and trails off, calming down. “ Sorry, I don’t mean to...I don’t mean to lash out at you. I’m just tired of everyone saying Yang did it herself. She grew up fast, but so did I.”

I gently place my hand over his, blushing softly and I stroke his fist until he unclenches it. I offer him a small smile. “ I understand Jason. My dad he….he loves Whitley so much. But Whitley isn’t like me and Winter. Whitley is perfectly content to just own the company one day. Father may claim to hate Winter and me for leaving, but he loves the attention it gets him whenever Winter does something in the military. He gets to be ‘ Proud Father’ to a military leader. And if I become a huntress it would be the same thing. Whitley doesn’t have anything like that. So, I remember when we’d meet families, Jacques would always talk about something Whitley had done. Well, something I had done, and he decided he would have been prouder if it was Whitley. So I know what it’s like to…”

Jason hugs me gently, and then the two of us sit there in silence. “ I’m sorry. That’s messed up” Jason says after a long moment. 

“ I’ve made peace with it,” I admit. “ And maybe that’s the worst part of it, that I had to make peace with it, and I had to learn to be okay with it. But I did. Eventually, I just knew that it was my accomplishment, and no one could take that. You know what you’ve done, and so does Azure, and Lian.” I say, mentioning the woman who raised him, his mother and his adorable little sister. 

Jason smiles. “ Lian is so smart.” He says smiling. “ Oh man, did I ever tell you about the first time she met Ruby and Yang?” I shake my head, but I smile. I love hearing stories about Lian, and I’m glad I got Jason to open a little, lower one of his walls.   
“ Earlier that day, we had been talking about the things which define us. Make us, us. And we were going back and forth on what it was. And after they met Lian, they asked her the same question. Lian pointed to Ruby’s head, to her brain, to Yang’s chest, to her heart.”

I smile at this, imagining the scene. “ You’ve got a big heart too Jason,” I say, even though he hadn’t said anything, and he shrugs. “ How did she define you?” I ask curiously. 

“ She clenched my hand into a fist and placed it gently in front of my heart,” Jason says. “ So, my fists I guess. She loves to watch me fight. She gets so happy when I do, so it makes sense to me.”

“ Your fists yes.” I say. “ But she put it over your heart. You use your fists to protect yourself. You put up this illusion of you as some ruthless, belligerent and reckless. It discourages people from getting to know you.”

“ I know,” Jason admits. “ Like I said, she’s a smart girl. I love her so much.”

I nod softly, and then the two of us sit in silence. I open and close my mouth a few times, wondering how I can phrase what I say. Eventually, I just decide to go for it. “ Who hurt you?” I ask. 

Jason looks at me wondering what I mean, and so I sigh and take a deep breath, deciding to continue. 

“ I think someone along the lines hurt you. They made you feel like a bad person, so now you want others to think you are so they don’t get close to each other. But you also want to be a good person. So you do things a good person would do. Like…..let the girl who you love think someone else rescued her.”

“ Summer she...she did the best she could. And then I went to live with Azure, and it worked out amazingly well. But before that I lived with Summer. And she just ...she made it easier for us all to be one thing. Ruby was ‘cute.’ Yang was ‘pretty.’And I was ‘strong.’”

I frown softly, knowing what it’s like to try to fit in the boxes. I lean my head gently on his shoulder and lean on him, to just let him know I’m here and we don’t have to talk. 

“ Blake’s words they ...I don’t know. When I was a kid the word she always associated with me was ‘friendliness.’” Jason says, and then I glance up at him, not used to the slight hesitance, the slight tremble in his voice. This side of him is new to me. “ I kept thinking one day it would be ‘love’ or something cheesy and it just ...never happened.”

“ She’s right though,” I say, and then it’s his turn to look at me. “ You are brave Jason. I know all of us are, we’re all hunters. But you’re brave enough to keep opening up after you keep getting hurt. You have a lot of walls up. But every so often, you let them down. And that takes bravery.” 

Jason smiles, and then lays back in the snow and looks up. “ How are you still single?” He asks with a chuckle. 

I take a deep breath. I can’t just ask him to open up to me, and then remain closed off. “ Because you never asked me out,” I admit. 

“ Wait, what?!” Jason asks, sitting back up in a hurry, and he looks at me. I almost chuckle at it, but I just nod. “ Since when? I know that’s not...not the best question to ask.”

“ Ever since we fought that first time. I thought that you were so strong, and so free. I just ...I wanted to be with you.” I say. “ I still do.”

I watch Jason, wondering what he’ll do. I can see Jason thinking, pondering. Thinking of all the times he’s been hurt. By Blake when he was a starry-eyed kid, by Brunnhilde when he was older, and then by Blake again. But I smile, and my heart flutters when he decides to be brave. “ Weiss? Do you want to maybe go on a date with me?” Jason asks, with a big, nervous, goofy, perfect smile on his face. 

“ Yes,” I say with a smile, taking his hand into mine, and laying there in the snow with him, snuggling up to his side.


End file.
